I know who you are
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Blair returns after leaving the UES 5 years ago. Now she's 17 and back with a motive. Question is, what is it and who remembers her?
1. Whose that girl?

_This is my first proper long chaptered story; they are short chapters though because I want to leave cliff-hanger. My other stories are Ruby Angel, Talent Show (I don't know whether to carry that one on or not) and Intoxicating. I have ideas for mini stories and long ones. Please review this or them and tell me whether I am at a dead end and should just read stories instead of write them. XOXO Vicky_

**Summary**- Blair left the UES when she was 12 to live with her father in France. She returns 5 years later. Will people remember her? Will N, S, C welcome her back? Will she return to being Queen? Will Nate take her back or does Chuck have a chance? What's her reason for coming back?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Gossip Girl, this story has some events in the chapters but it has been started from a whole new angle.

**Gossip Girl here, a gorgeous petite brunette stepping outside of JFK in a Marc Jacobs summer dress, 4 inch heel Manolo Blahnik and Chanel sunglasses. Who is this divine girl? Let me know a.s.a.p. XOXO**

Chuck glared at his screen; she had style so obviously she was wealthy. He decided this girl was going to be his next conquest. The girl with the ruby red lips. Serena and Nate were laid on Serena's bed making out when they received the blast. The girl looked vaguely familiar to them both but they couldn't put a name to her tanned face so they shrugged and carried on were they had left off. Blair was not bothered by the past, if no-one could remember her then she would make them, she would arrive in style. No-one should have forgotten her; she had only been gone for 5 years.

The next day was school; Blair was attending Constance, of course. Her limo pulled up outside the school and she climbed out. She made all the boys stop and turn their heads in her direction, even Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a blue pleated skirt from Bendels, a ruffled white short with a black bow tie studded with diamonds; she sported a blue headband that matched her skirt and her blue Jimmy Choo's. The whole outfit was finalised by a large Gucci bag, the newest one from this season's collection. Her legs were on show, they weren't too long or too short but they were toned and had a golden tan which caught everyone's eyes.

She took off her Chanel sunglasses and shook out her hair, every single boy's mouth dropped open, including Chuck's. Chuck felt hot and flustered, this girl was a goddess, she wasn't a one night stand or a one stop along the way stop, she was a destination.

Chuck turned to his left to talk to Nate and Serena but they were both in a mouth lock, neither had seen the way ruby lipped girl's entrance.

Blair felt alive, everyone was staring at her yet none knew her. She scanned the courtyard and found three familiar faces sat at a table surrounded by five girls. She took a deep breath and walked in their direction.

"Hey guys, long time." Only Chuck had heard her and smirked at her. She returned the smirk, "that's familiar" he thought. Blair sat down next to Serena and tapped her on the shoulder. Serena was mad at this, no one interrupted her and Nate's PDA. She turned round to give the intruder a piece of her mind but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey S, Nate, Chuck. Missed me?"

All three looked at her with a confused look on their faces, the voice was familiar but it had a French accent attached to it. Then all of a sudden it clicked, Chuck noticed first and smirked followed by Serena squealing and hugging the tiny girl, "OMG!"

Nate was still confused, he couldn't remember this girl, not like he would, "my only girl is Serena, she always has been, even when I was dating her best friend Blair," he thought, "Shit!" this was Serena's best friend Blair.

"Language Nathaniel, yes you did say it out loud," Chuck commented on his best friend's sudden outburst. Serena and Blair were to busy hugging and crying to notice.

"Took you long enough, did you ever write to her? Tell her about you and the best friend? She left to live in France even though she was heartbroken over her mother's death and leaving you behind, the love of her life."

Nate was speechless, Chuck was right, he had never wrote to Blair, he had moved onto Serena, yes it had taken a year for her to get over her best friend's move but Nate had never given up on her, she was is true love.

_Reviews please? I do have another 22 pages to type up and more ideas for it in my head. Should I carry this on? It does get interesting and has a good twist. Let me no please ____ XOXO Vicky_


	2. The reunion

Blair and Serena had stopped hugging and crying. Blair turned round to Nate, who was now stood to Serena's right, and she shocked him by hugging him.

"Nate, it's been to long. I gathered after the first 6 months of receiving no letters that you had moved on so I did as well. I loved you once as a lover, now you have Serena and I can see how happy you are with her; more than you was with me. I love you but only as a best friend."

And with that, she kissed him on the cheek. He was dumbfounded but managed to nod his head and croak a "thank you". Blair turned to Nate's right and came face to face to Chuck, she did the most unexpected thing, and she kissed him on his lips. Chuck was frozen for half a second before he kissed her back. Serena had the same shocked expression on her face as Nate did and the whole courtyard. Click.

**GG here looks like our newbie knows about the kind and queen of the UES and the best friend, our favourite womanizer. Causing S to squeal and cry whilst hugging her, N to look dumbfounded like a blast from the past and C to be shocked by receiving an intended make out session, normally he makes the first move. Losing our touch are we C? This girl will give everyone a run for their money, the big question is though, who is she? Get to work spies. You know you love me. XOXO**

Serena and Nate both checked their phones but were to busy watching in awe over the sudden PDA to tell GG who the girl was. Blair parted her lips and ran her tongue over Chuck's bottom lip in order to gain entrance into his mouth, Chuck allowed her but was slightly confused, he normally made the first move in this situation but she had out smarted and out played him by coming onto him first. The next thing he knew was the air hitting him on his face, she had stopped and pulled away, no one walked away until he was done and he went to reach out to her but this was Blair, she was a worthy opponent and player so he let it go this once. He ran his tongue over his own lips and felt his taste buds explode to her taste, she was vanilla and cherries. Her touch had made his skin burn and his stomach flutter, he craved her, he needed her pressed him against him. This was a new feeling for him and one he was not likely to forget in his presence. Blair looked at him and smirked, she had been waiting to do that for a year now. She could taste him, smoke and scotch, her skin burned without him and she felt light headed if he was not close, she felt good. She turned back around to face Serena and Nate and smiled at them, she pulled out her phone when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, and she lent back, checked her phone and sighed. Nate and Serena were stunned to see Chuck being so affectionate towards someone. Blair pressed the reply button and sent her message. Chuck smirked at the message, his Blair was back.

**GG here, first of all, you are the BITCH Blair Waldorf. Secondly, I would say welcome back Queen B but I doubt you would take the status of queen away from your best friend. Lastly, a word of friendly warning, be careful of C, he's our biggest womanizer, who says you aren't like another one of his whores? I know you love me. XOXO**

Blair sighed at the post, Chuck was shaken by the warning and tightened his grip around her to let her know she was special and not like his whores. Nate had protectively wrapped his arms around Serena's waist once her name had been mentioned and glared at Blair. Serena lent back into Nate's body and closed her eyes. The whole courtyard was dazed, the four friends were mirroring each others movements, everyone knew with Blair back that they would not be safe, with Chuck on her side then they were doomed and they were pretty sure Serena wouldn't do anything to upset her best friend that had come back to her and Nate would not want to get on the wrong side of his lover, his best friend and his ex lover. Serena opened her eyes to find herself staring back at an ally, not an enemy, Blair was not a threat.

"Look S, I'm not going to take the crown away from you, I just want to remain being you best friend and we can all start new. We are the non-judging breakfast club after all."

"B, you will always and have always been my best friend no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too S, we both have our happy endings. You have your king and I have, well I have Chuck. He's no prince but he is my knight in, well not in shining armour. He may have been the biggest womanizer but I want him. Like I said, I've moved on from Nate and no, I didn't expect to fall for his best friend but he was the only one that kept in touch with and made me realise how much I crave him."

Serena looked like she had just heard a heart felt speech from Blair about Chuck, no wait, it was true. Nate was rendered speechless, his best friend and his ex lover, they did look cute together though and he knew how much Chuck had always cared for Blair when he didn't, they were a match made in heaven, no scratch that, a match made in hell.

"You knew she was coming back and you didn't think to tell her best friend?"

"Chill sis, this was her plan not mine. You and Nathaniel both jumped at the chance to be together and yes, you both forgot about Blair but I could not, I could not forget the way she had that certain look in her eyes of desire when she was scheming or how her hair always bounced even when she was angry. She is my equal in everyway and I have fallen hard for her and you know me well, I do not show emotion to anyone but Blair is my exception. I love her. I have done since I first saw her sat on a bench keeping clean whilst you and Miss Sunshine rolled around in the mud."

Nate was still speechless and Serena looked like she had just been smacked in the face. Blair however was astonished and she turned round to kiss him. "I love you too Bass," she breathed into his ear, her breath scorning his ear. Suddenly Nate just realised what had been said.

"Love! You loved her whilst I dated her?"

"Nathaniel, you loved Serena whilst you dated Blair; it seems fair that she was loved by someone."

"Touché. Are you two together now?"

No-one answered him but he answered by two identical smirks and a high pitched squeal.

**GG here, did I just hear the ice princess and the queen agree that they have a happy ending? If you know me like I know you do, you know what to expect. I'll update you soon. XOXO**

_I'm in the middle of typing up the third chapter so it may be up tonight. Review please. I finish college tomorrow morning so I will be able to dedicate my time to typing up this story and thinking of new ones and reading all of your amazing stories. XOXO Vicky_


End file.
